


Bakugou Hayato - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Gokudera Hayato is Bakugou Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: Pt. 1 Izuku's view of the younger Bakugou twin and how he fits into his life.Pt. 2 Katsuki's view of the younger Bakugou twin and how he fits into his life.thanks to Animus_Melodiam since ive become writer blind and they helped fix a lot
Series: family is Family & Family is family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Izuku

Izuku understood very clearly the difference between himself and those with quirks.

His young mind had made a divide, a very clear one between quirkless and those with quirks, so it was clear to him that his half did not have greener grass or grass at all if he was honest.

But after he made that discovery, it was followed by another.

And that discovery was there was a divide amongst those with quirks as well.

At first it had been those that led and those that followed.

Izuku's old friends followed Katsuki but the divide of quirkless and those quirked kept them grouped in his mind, still a fairly black and white point of view.

It was his reasoning for why they stayed together and why they didn't play with him after Katsuki declared him Deku.

But as he watched Katsuki grapple with someone Izuku had considered Katsuki's equal, he realized that there would always be some sort of divide with everyone.

That it wasn't black and white because there'd always be a grey overlap.

He remembered Katsuki saying he was older and better than his twin but as his face was ground into dirt, Izuku realised people are not born equal even when they were born with the same grabbag of circumstance. 

Izuku watched Tsubasa and Nagai run away as Katsuki was left in tears and bruised.

The boy he'd been defending had run off as well and Izuku sat on the ground where he'd been initially pushed, unsure what to do.

"Are you okay?"

A hand was held out to him and he easily took it.

"Hayato."

The irritable expression on his face turned soft.

The way Izuku always remembered it being whenever they played.

"What was it this time?"

Izuku didn't answer, unwilling to give cause to anything that had just taken place.

Hayato scowled in annoyance.

"Better keep that habit when I'm arrested in the future."

The mumbles made Izuku giggle at the idea of someone as noble as Hayato being anything but aggressively nice.

"Okay."

And with that Izuku decided to head home.

When Izuku finally made it down the school building to fish out his notebook, it was already being carefully handled.

He watched Hayato pull the pages apart in an effort to keep them from sticking but Izuku wasn't too sure it was salvageable in his bitter thoughts.

"You should hold it against him. Forgiveness is for people who earn it."

Izuku scowled, irritable.

It was fine for Hayato to hold a bad attitude as grudges were for anyone but taking action was for the powerful.

He didn't say anything as Hayato handed the notebook to him.

"I tried to dry it but I didn't want to risk it burning more. If you want me to punch him, I'll do it once."

Izuku bit his lip.

The offer always lifted his mood and one day he'd accept the offer but for today he replied how he always did, "Maybe next time."

Hayato shrugged.

"Good luck at the U.A. exam. I hope you make it since I know what type of person you are. You'd make a cool hero."

Izuku didn't deign a remark as his only friendly associate walked away.

Izuku got in! 

The absurdity of reality surpassed the hype of his imagination as he stored the holo-message of All Might announcing he was accepted into the school of his dream.

He had accepted a cool pack from his mother to help his swelling eyes from all the tears and decided it'd be best to lay down.

Almost as soon as he did, his phone notified him of a mail.

Izuku squinted at the screen.

He didn't really think it necessary for Hayato to notify him that Katsuki got accepted but it was nice of him.

Izuku excitedly reported his own acceptance which was met with a reply of Hayato saying he'd always known he would.

He didn't appreciate being called an idiot who ran towards danger but accepted it when Hayto quickly amended that it was why heroes were always so nosey.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh.

Hayato tried but sometimes his sentiment just didn't reach with how he worded things.

But Izuku understood.

The conversation was coming to a close and Izuku sleepily blinked at the messages they shared, the adrenaline of his excitement finally lowering.

Hayato wished him luck on his first day and Izuku wished the same with the additional question of where he would be attending.

Izuku snapped up at his reply.

Why hadn't he been told Hayato was going to U.A. with recommendations to the support course!?

As Izuku watched All Might fight his greatest enemy, he swore he saw someone who shared Katsuki's face in the crowd.

Armed and with an expression calling for murder.

When the camera panned away, Izuku kept his mouth shut as he cried for All Might.

Izuku somewhat recalls seeing Hayato at the sports festival but his mind falls through until Izuku catches sight of Hayato behind Hatsumei who's just landed atop him.

He isn't noticed immediately but to be fair there's a hero between them and Hayato seems to be putting out a fire with an extinguisher. 

He's pulled into a whirlwind and revelation before he's given room to talk to Hayato who seems to ignore the chaos around him.

"Uh, hey."

His lame attempt to start a conversation was met with type filled silence, they keys on a keyboard clicking.

Izuku was about to move away when there was a slam of a button and Hayato twirled around.

"Haven't seen you in a while. What's your super move that you need an upgrade?"

Izuku blushed.

"I don't really have one yet. I was too focused on being like my mentor that I limited myself but I just thought of something cool!"

Hayato blandly watch Hatsumei send Iida to the ceiling with a rocket pack this time.

"What is it?"

Izuku softly explains what he thinks to try and Hayato offers a few ideas for him to chew on before moving them to a table.

They talk as Hayato makes a sketch and explains a few ideas before Hatsumei comes over and excitedly adds extreme input until Power Loader is signing off on what's basically a blueprint.

Hatsumei moves to gather material as Hayato aligns tools.

Iida and Uraraka jump on the calmer support student with their requests and plea for upgrades but soon lose both their focus when they pull out very scary looking tools that have them backing off.

When they leave, Uraraka mentioned that Hayato is very nice and did they know each other?

Izuku blinked, with a confused head tilt, before replying that he was Katsuki's twin.

Uraraka chokes and Iida freezes so suddenly he almost trips.

When Izuku goes to pick up his upgrades, he's pleased to find Hayato handing them to him personally.

He gets a bit of an explanation that they were temporary and for experimentation so they could be placed over his regular costume for now. 

Bracers and other features had been added and Hatsumei did a bit of unlicensed tweaking so if they start smoking, to ditch them fast.

Izuku is a but less pleased but still excited to head to the training area when he hears Kirishima and Kaminari enter.

Hatsumei is passing by with a box of something but stops to answer their requests.

"Ah, Katsuki mentioned them."

Izuku was surprised at the words, unable to connect the idea of the brother's speaking outside of their home and shared space.

Izuku had been sure with the dorm system, Katsuki wouldn't willingly speak to Hayato unless something major happened.

"Here. If they break from the force of your kick let us know."

Izuku watched Hayato go over and push Hatsumei away from the conversation long enough to make the outline for her to jump on without too much fanfare.

If he noticed the extra care Hayato put into his questions when talking to Kirishima, he didn't think to bring it up.

Izuku loved showing Eri anything and everything so he slowed a bit when she paused to look at a few stands showcasing support items.

"It's horns, like mine."

She tilted her head curiously and Mirio lifted her to get a better look.

Izuku looked at the plaque and read the words aloud, "Conductive horns. Captures and stores electricity for a frontal attack. Made by Bakugou Hayato."

Mirio urged her to reach out, "It says it's okay to touch. They're made for clumsy and overactive people."

Izuku thought it was an odd note to add but didn't say anything as Eri asked to be walked through the corner of what seemed to be items made by Hayato.

Izuku thought the items seemed to be for specific quirks and the tonfas that hit harder with a propagation quirk seemed to verify it in his head.

It wasn't until the trio was staring at a cape designed as a special type of shield that Eri decided she had a favourite.

"It's like Lemillion's cape! Made to protect. When Mirio becomes a hero again, I'll ask the mister to make a special one for you!"

Eri looked at the cape with sparkling eyes and Mirio couldn't help but nod, expression tight.

Izuku almost jumped when he saw a person on the other side of the cape, looking at it just as adoringly as Eri.

"It's nice isn't it?"

Izuku nodded.

"The strongest people are usually made from wanting to protect others. This would look great on a hero."

Eri made a noise of agreement and Mirio looked to the stranger.

"You seem familiar."

Izuku couldn't help but agree.

It wasn't someone to be wary of but someone who had done them a favour or something of the like.

An action that instilled instinctual trust.

"You probably have me mistaken for someone."

Izuku watched the man hold out a small handfull of grape wrapped candy to Eri.

She took the treats a bit nervously.

"Something to share with your friends."

Eri looked at him with sparkly eyes before immediately offering it to Mirio and Izuku.

They excitedly shared the treats before realising the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki was the best and the greatest, everyone told him so and every action he succeeded at proved it to be true.

Nothing brought him down and he was on top until he was splashing in a river and Izuku was holding out his hand to him in some roundabout way of calling Katsuki weak.

Nothing was going to bring him down and he'd tear down anyone who tried, including Deku.

Anyone with a weak quirk and anyone weaker due to being quirkless would be destroyed by his explosions so he was stalking his target when suddenly his eyes were tearing up due to the pain of being hit.

It wasn't Deku and it took him a few seconds of blinking away tears to realise it was his twin brother.

He screamed and attacked Hayato because they fought all the time and just because he was being nosey on Deku's behalf didn't mean he'd go easy on him.

And he didn't.

In fact he was pushed to try his hardest but at some point his explosions hurt too much to make and the bruises were stinging and he wasn't crying on purpose but his body wouldn't stop.

Eventually he didn't get up and Hayato was practically apologizing on his behalf which made him angrier.

He hated Hayato for always doing the things he did but better but he couldn't forgive him siding with Deku over him in any lifetime.

When Katsuki was released by the heroes, he waited for them to be out of sight before running off to catch up.

He caught Deku just in time, before he could hide, and yelled.

Katsuki never asked for his help and he would never ask in the future.

"Don't you dare look down on me!"

He yelled every insult he could as he turned away with anger boiling away any lingering fear.

Once he was close to his home, he was practically attacked.

He felt his brother's hands pat him down, hold his wrist and press his ear against his chest.

Katsuki flung him off with an explosion and a demand to what he was doing.

The exams didn't stop until after dinner and even then Hayato kept watch over him with an almost unblinking gaze.

When he woke up at night, coughing and learning over his bed he felt a hand on his back in seconds.

Hayato helped him move into a better position and rubbed his back until the sludge in his lungs was cleared away with a wet cough and a cup of water.

He felt a fist grab his sleep shirt tight and glanced up at Hayato's focused gaze.

Another coughing fit overtook him but he could still hear the promise of death for the villain who had taken him hostage.

The next day Katsuki left early in an effort to avoid his family and missed the news of a missing villain caught just yesterday.

Katsuki had kept U.A. to himself as a promised exclusive.

No one in his school could compare so seeing Deku at the announcements turned his mood sour but at least they weren't in the same group.

There was no way for Deku to piggyback on his greatness and he'd blow everyone out of the water.

It was easy to know he'd get in the moment the exam was over and he went home with confidence of a perfect number one hero origin story.

His good mood stayed all the way until he got mail from U.A. and he confidently opened the package to hear the news from a weird animated message.

Katuski's parents were the first to hear about it and his brother followed.

He glowed at not only achieving his goal but finally finding a way to stray away from the brother he seemed to always lose to.

It wasn't until he was being served his favourite meal that his mother asked Hayato's highschool plans.

"I applied for the schools with a support course. I have to pick from the ones that responded."

Katuski felt the spice in his stomach churn until it was a heavy ball.

"Which are you picking?"

His mother was glowing with pride.

"U.A. I guess. You guys wouldn't let me go to Italy for that long, right?"

Katsuki wanted to scream that he'd send Hayato to Italy in a box for even daring to think of U.A. but his parents were on it too quickly.

"Two amazing sons! I can't believe I can say both my kids are geniuses."

Katsuki glared at his twin for the rest of the meal.

His mother and father had accepted so easily and that would be that on Katsuki living in the dorms, until Hayato was suddenly yelling at the heroes.

They hadn't protected Katsuki enough in his eyes and were there to apparently be nothing more than decorative features to the school?

His harshness had made even Aizawa freeze and Katsuki was ready to punch his brother in the face but Aizawa seemed to be prepared.

Katuski kept to himself that this attitude was probably what they expected from his mother.

Hayato easily rebuked everything, not only the heroes but his mother as well and Katsuki felt a sinking despair that Hayato might actually have him pulled from U.A. until his father decided to intervene.

"Well, you'll be there too Hayato. If you don't trust in them then I'm sure there's a compromise that could be made for you to feel better."

Then there were discussions that made Katsuki feel five all over again with Deku looking down on him until Hayato was bitterly sending the hero pair away with a rough agreement.

His father decided it was best Katsuki didn't rock the boat on this one and commanded it time to return to their rooms.

Katsuki found it easier to respond to Hayato's messages considering he had permission to invade the dorms at his leisure.

No one in his class had ever seen him enter and Katsuki was determined to have his twin be a seperate part of his life so he responded more often then anyone would think.

They probably shared more about their days now than when they'd been sharing a house.

Once they were practicing final moves, Katuski decided to initiate a conversation.

He requested upgrades and Hayato gave him a private appointment to not only knock out minor upgrades but test theories and allow Hayato to make professional critiques.

Their quirks were similar enough that Hayato would allow for improvement and Katsuki allowed it because he felt better to have Hayato be his "support" rather than his "better half".

Katuski could make demands and Hayato would follow cooly because he had to and Katsuki liked it until Hatsumei demanded to have the only other person who could keep pace with her back.

Throughout their private time, he spoke about surpassing others and looked down upon the idiots whose only worth were for his amusement.

Hayato said he only remembered someone's name when he was insulting them but he didn't recall saying anyone's name in the first place.

A few days into training he spotted Hayato's insignia over what seemed to be a very important upgrade on the only idiot that dared to cling to him.

He returned to Hayato demanding better items.

Katuski thought the absurd robots made by the support class were actually pretty cool if only a decently designed scrap heap for him to blow to smithereens.

His brother had his own corner in the display area for smaller works and he was currently explaining a new, very large work to some business people in the actual building.

They flittered between his brother's and a few others but seemed to be most interested in a portal that could potentially cross time.

It was purely theoretical apparently and ran on some ridiculous fire mathematics that Katuski didn't get but the idea of time travel outside a very limited quirk was wild.

There were other large items and even some historical golem that no one except his brother could figure out from ancient pieces of text brought in from Italy.

Before he could leave the building Hayato had caught up and sneakily gifted him an item that wasn't supposed to be seen by Power Loader apparently.

The X were painted the wrong shade of orange but he supposed he could take the comm headphones anyways since they seemed to have an alternate form that wasn't an inconvenience to carry.

As he exited the maze of display stands, he irritably pressed pass a guy who seemed to be looking a bit too hard at the open displays.

The insignia let Katsuki know who had made it before he read the plate and he shoved past the man, "Don't think of stealing this shit. It isn't yours."

The man blinked at him with a gaze that reminded him of Deku and he stomped past him to the competition area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Uraraka Takeshi [Arc 1]


End file.
